


Dominate

by Birdgirl90



Series: Selfcerts: For Him [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Male self cert, Other, PWP, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you discover Eli likes being on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> This came from a prompt from my best friend.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Birdie

No one would ever guess by looking at Eli - aka Liquid Snake - of what his preferences are.  He’s brash and loud, hot headed with a dose of over dramatic flare, grandiose failing to impress most of the time.  That blond head of his more often than impulsive, and whatever he might have in his heart - the soldiers like to speculate it’s pure anger - remains solidily hidden.

No one knows.

Except you.

The truth is, you’re the only one Eli trusts, that bond formed during missions and briefings.  And it’s more than trust.  At night, you’re the one he chooses to take to his bed, pleasure and pain and everything in between.  It’s more than a fling and less than love, so neither of you choose to name it but rather ride it out.  And ride you do.

Because Eli, despite everything he is, likes to be dominated.

“Don’t be gentle,” he tells you one night, bursting in the door without preamble.  “I fucking hate that.  I fucking hate everything right now.”

You look up from your seat by the window of his room.  You know this tone.  It’s been a long day, full of orders and defeat, and now he’s through being in charge.  There’s something about him taking orders from you that...balances him.  And you’re more than happy to oblige.

“Who told you you could speak to me?” you ask, firmly, rising from your seat.  You pick up your gun, heat already building in your chest at this power play about to unfold.  “Down.”

He nearly snarls at you, eyes glinting as he does what you say.  You notice the bulge already forming in his loose pants, his bare chest starting to flush.  It doesn’t take much to get him revved, you’ve discovered, and something about having the great Liquid Snake on his knees makes you shiver in anticipation and your cock twitch.

“Good,” you croon, moving so you’re perched on the edge of his bed.  “Come closer.”

Eli growls as he does what you demand of him, low and feral and exactly what you need to hear to complete the hardness in your pants.  You remain cool, ignoring the pulse in your ears.

“Good boy,” you tell him with a smirk, and he flushes.  You hold your gun out to him.  “Lick it, nice and slow...that’s it…”

His green eyes stay fixed on yours, heated with lust and pleasure as he makes his way slowly along the silver barrel.  His tongue flickers as he licks up and down, circling the opening of the barrel, a low moan escaping as you slowly push the gun into his mouth.  He sucks around it, and you feel white hot, the tension in his body driving you as you suddenly thrust the gun to the back of his throat, making him gag around it.  

You bite your lip as you fuck his mouth with it, in and out until he’s whimpering, eyes watering.  You finally pull it out and regard Eli with a cool eye, everything hot in you, sweat beading along your forehead at the mere visual of what just happened.  You point the gun at his head.

“Unzip my pants,” you tell him, voice raspy.  

He does what you ask, fingers rough on the zipper, chest starting to heave.  At your insistence, he pulls them down, freeing your aching length.  His breath along you is nearly too much.  The gun against his head shakes slightly.

“Suck my cock.”

You wrap one hand tightly in his long blond hair as you pull him onto you, moaning at the feel of teeth and lips around you.  You rock your hips into him and push him down so that his nose presses against you, and force him up again.  His strong hands grip your thighs as you violently assault his mouth, his whimpers around you and the rattle of his dog tags bringing you to quick climax.  The orgasm spreads from your stomach out and you release in him with a shudder and a cry, thick along the back of his throat, enjoying the little gagging noise and splutter he makes as he swallows.  You pull him off you, satisfied.

“Good boy,” you pant, chest heaving.  

Eli’s face is flushed as he licks his lips, your hand still in his hair and the gun loosely in your other hand.  He’s breathing hard and the rigid line in his pants makes you shiver again.  You pull him up.

“Since you’ve been so good,” you tell him wickedly.  “I think you deserve a treat.”

Eli’s putty in your hands as you shove your hand down his pants, roughly grabbing his cock.  You wrap around it a little too tightly and he winces.  Perfect.  You tug at him, up and down, his hands on your shoulder, little whines from his lips that no one else has ever heard making you go faster.  You add in a bit of your nails, scraping as you jack him off, and the grip on your shoulders tightens, his breathing hard; you know he’s close.

“Such a fucking - good - boy,” you say, each emphasis an extra rough tug on his dick.

It’s enough to send him over, and he growls against your ear, feral and hot, his release over your hand in sticky waves before you pull away.  Pleased, you push his shoulder so he back on his knees.  You’ll never get tired of seeing Liquid Snake down, you decide as you take in his glassy eyed expression.  You hold out your hand.

“Lick it,” you tell him.  “Lick it all.”

He sucks at your fingers, his tongue swirling as he takes all of himself off of you, eyes heavily lidded and mouth sloppy.  You feel your already spent cock twitch once more.  He pulls away, and you grin.

“Good boy,” you tell him.  “Now go clean up.”


End file.
